


Erotic Business Union

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry, WTF, literally made out of fridge magnets, poem, true art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	Erotic Business Union

flirt  
touch  
sexual balling  
clothes off  
drag body  
homo dance  
wet dream  
almost,  
boy


End file.
